Serafall's Redemption
by Aesix
Summary: Serafall wasn't always happy and cheery. There once was a time when she was feared for her icy demeanor. However, her sister changed her and brought on her new life. Yet, she couldn't repent in such a way. This just had to be done. This was her redemption - - "We should have a photo!" After all, she wouldn't be alone. [Spoilers Vol.21/One-shot/Serafall Tribute]
|:[ **"** **Serafall Tribute** **"** ]:|

* * *

"[ _ **Celsius Cross Trigger** **!**_ ]"

...

Atop the peak of a desolated and ice-covered hill, littered with bodies, weapons and bloodshed, sat a young woman on her knees, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape, and covered in blood from her toes to her face. Around her was a shell of a flower made from ice that only seemed to crumble every passing second.

 _W-Why... did it come to this?_ The woman's mouth seemed to slightly move alongside her thoughts.

The entirety of the woman wanted peace, no matter the other person's or group's race. As long as they didn't hurt her own.

However, despite her wishes, she became the devil, titled, "Leviathan." And so, she, a former clan heir, had to protect her kind with a stupid, _anonymous_ , title, when she would do it regardless. Secretly, she despised the title. She was stared at on a chair, unable to truly change her dying society. 'Stupid Elders,' she would always mutter, they didn't want the change she wanted, or change at all, at least most of them didn't.

How blind were they!

 _How stupid._

It brought on the stupid war! All because some didn't want her to be the "Leviathan." Well, they were in agreement; Serafall didn't want to be the "Leviathan" either! 'Stupid "Old-Satan" Faction, oh so scary!' The Old-Satan faction was made soon after her and her other three companions' rise to power. She couldn't understand why she was made "Leviathan" in the first place! She didn't want that, she wanted something else. It was the same with her other three companions with similar titles. All they wanted was to change the devil's society for the better!

 _But how did it all come to ruins around me?_

Families were torn, between past duties and the future of the devil society. So many dying branches that definitely had a chance of repopulated their house, did not, even after recovering from the "Great War." So many devils were sacrificed, so many were by her hands. Even some branch families from her former clan, were her adversaries, people, she once considered, called "family" or "friend."

 _Family..._ The young-looking woman wasn't sure whether her lips slipped into a frown or a straight line. It seemed even her own 'cold' was getting to her. Stupid numbness.

Even since she left her former clan, against her always unheeded wishes, her parents, the Heads, needed to 'make' a new heir, to continue the clan. In other words, she was going to get a little brother or sister soon, or not so soon. Her kind's reproduction rate was always at terrible rate, where even years of doing _it_ , wouldn't mean they would concede a child. Yet! Even in the face of the low reproduction rate, in the face of the "Great War," in the face of near extinction, her kind started the stupid civil war! Everyone was all but dragged into it.

 _But, what choice was there?_

Change wouldn't happen so easily. She definitely knew that but what was there, to be afraid of? She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that people feared change. It may be because she wasn't the smartest of people, but even she knew, it was impossible to deny change. It _was_ going to happen eventually.

And so, there, atop a bloodied wasteland's hill, the blood-covered petite woman's flower of ice all but gone.

Her heart was still beating hard and fast and her chest continued with its pounding. Her heavy breaths showed with a fog only to match the temperature around and fade like a wisp of smoke. She refused to use her true form, greatly limiting herself. Her stamina and her magical capabilities at their limit. This was almost her limit.

Her own population was at its limit.

Yet here she was, killing more and more.

Nevertheless, thank the previous Satans, she finally brought the war to an end.

"Kaaah!" The almost unnoticeable black-haired woman, amidst the blood, coughed.

She didn't know why but she took it as a sign to leave, but she couldn't depart just yet.

"May you find peace." Matching her friend's special skill, the bodies, weapons, and ice all vanish in an icy haze. She would respect them by using her true form's power.

In a similar way, she disappeared soon after. A magical circle was no longer needed, as she was just that proficient, despite her drained magic.

 _Everything is just, so... stupid._

...

Her clothing, rid of blood like the rest of her, renewed, she made her way to her 'throne,' where various devils awaited for answers.

As she traveled, the devils parted, making a path. Then four other devils' teleported, magical circles under three of them, behind her.

Even without looking, she knew it was Sirzechs "Lucifer," who stood beside his "rival," Grayfia, Ajuka "Beelzebub," and Fabium "Asmodeus." While she didn't understand why Grayfia was here, she didn't say anything as she trusted Sirzechs had dealt with her, as it was only Grayfia, who was at her weakest (though still stronger than many other devils at that moment).

She took her seating, staring down at the devils before with a piercing amethyst glare. She noticed that many flinched at her gaze. It was all their fault she turned out in such a way, _so_ sinister, _oh-so_ scary. She sighed, turning to her other companions.

She didn't let her surprise show when she finally saw Grayfia on her knees and head down, like Serafall previously was on the hill, before the "Crimson Satan."

Sirzechs spoke after a great silence. He was always one to stand up to responsibility. "I, Sirzechs Lucifer, command you by my name, to thee, Grayfia Lucifuge, for thy soul to descent once more as my servant. As your master, I shall grant you a new life!" Even if he didn't agree to it, but he would deal with in his own "Sirzechs" way, which meant, he would finish what he was thrusted into.

After hearing that, Serafall stopped bothering herself to listen and crossed her right leg over its complement, sitting back. She was in fact a cold person, sometimes she wondered if it came with her affinity with ice. She despised being bothered and rarely took anything with a true seriousness. However, she wasn't always like that. She used be cheerful and after her first time seeing a magical show on T.V. in the human world (even though she as almost an old woman by human's standards), she strived to become one too. The wand, she had parents construct, was probably somewhere hidden in her closet. With that, she strived to grow in her magical department. It was mostly successful. She became the 'strongest magical girl' out there.

But, at what cost? Her innocence, her dream, her freedom.

Her thoughts began to wonder back to Sirzechs' reincarnation of Grayfia. She didn't find the [Evil Pieces] system stupid. However, other people seemed to care, which only seemed to add to the "Old-Satan Faction." Devil _is_ a Devil; who cares if it was half-human or half of whatever it was before? Why does _pureness_ need to be held up? _We aren't stupid Angels._

She sighed, as the devils turned her way for some reason. All at once, they started saying—asking—a bunch of bullshit.

"... **Quiet**." The air condensed around her and became an aura of mist. What she really wanted to say, was, 'Shut up,' but Sirzechs told her it wasn't wise to act to blunt or rude or whatever smart word he called her. What was the difference of saying 'quiet' versus 'shut up' anyway?

She shifted her legs, so that the left was atop the right. _At least they had half the mind to shut up._ Her glare only sharpened for no one was going to say anything. If they were going to ask questions, they should've at least asked without fear or one at a time. _It's not like I'm going to attack them._

Actually if it weren't for her three other companions, she probably would've and probably Heaven too, while she was at it. That was a joke... mostly. However, it wasn't worth trouble of living—if she could die, that was—if she was going to lose faith in her own kind.

It wasn't that she was trying to look arrogance, she was simply just that powerful, and she was awfully bored, and her annoyance with these... disgraceful _mongrels_ just kept growing in numbers, why don't they train and try to protect their home, anyway? She did.

She left her seating. She didn't even take a glance towards the three Satans around her. "I'm leaving." With that, she vanished to her—the previous Leviathan's castle.

* * *

... **Years Later**

She was 'forced' to stay by her parents for their baby shower. She sighed, feeling odd around her family.

"Honey, what should we call her?" Serafall's mother asked to her husband before she cooed at her crying newborn.

"Why don't we ask Serafall?" Serafall's father smiled towards his rather rebellious daughter.

Serafall rolled her eyes at them. She wanted them to say something else, but all they did was stare her. It was rather unnerving. "What?" They were annoying her.

Her mother held Serafall's newborn sister out towards her, and gestured towards it, without a word.

"Urrrgh!" Huffing again, dramatically, the twin ponytail woman took the baby into her hands, glared at the crying baby. _A name, a stupid name!_ She couldn't understand why thinking of a name was so hard.

She sighed heavily, "S— _Sona_ , for gold or wisdom?" Nervously, she glanced past her sister towards her parents.

"Oh Honey, what a perfect name!" Her mother exclaimed as Serafall handed back the former's daughter.

"Sona Sitri! What a beautiful name!" As he exclaimed that, he dragged his daughters and wife into a hearty embrace.

Serafall shook her head, cursing herself for feeling nervous in the first place. She still didn't know why her parents, of all people, could still make her nervous, without so much as blinking.

Yet, she couldn't deny the warmth she felt from her parent's embrace, and in between them, the newborn, who was beginning to go silent between them all.

* * *

... **Years Later**

" _Onee-sama_!" A small girl called out to her sister, running with a great and adorable smile. Serafall had no idea why but her younger sister and her best friend, Rias, adored the Japanese culture.

Serafall blinked at her work's interruption. "Huh, Sona?"

"Take to me to Japan!" Jumping up and down, her excitement felt contagious to the icy Serafall, who glared in response. However, it didn't affect Sona, but that indifference affected Serafall.

"W-Why?" By the _previous Satans, why does my sister effect me so easily?!_ What happened to her usual icy demeanor? Simply, Sona happened.

She sighed as she turned back to her papers to finish her signature.

"Because Ria-tan is going! A-A-And _Okaa-san_ said there was a 'Magical Girl' convention, so you _have_ to come with me!" The childish-looking woman flinched at the phrase, 'magical girl.'

 _S-Stupid, Mom! Arrugh! Telling my little sister such unnecessary things! And why did my sister copy Rias' liking for Japan?!_ "I'm working, so I can't g-g—Urk!"

 _T-Those e-evil, evil eyes!_ They were so evil that her unstoppable powers had no effect against them. They were the teary puppy eyes of Sona. "B-But, you p-promised!"  
...

...  
 _I regret... everything._

Standing besides an energized Rias, and a reservedly delighted Sona, Serafall deadpanned, seeing everyone ogling over her in her newly unpackaged "Magical Girl" cosplay dress.

Her attire was ripped straight out of a show called "Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven," whatever that meant. Her "meek" top showed much of her midriff and pronounced her rather embarrassingly large chest, which only seemed to be bigger than it actually was because of her petite frame/form. The two little hooligans, called 'little sisters,' more often than not, with wind magic, flung up her short skirt that just barely reached her mid-thigh simply to get embarrassed and to tease her. Her thigh-high knee striped socks were pink and black. Simply put, they were any "leg" man's dream. To finish it off, she wore black fingerless gloves and a pink cap, covering some of her twin ponytails, tied by pink ribbons.

" _Onee-chan_ , why are you backing away?" Sona cheerily asked, reaching to take Serafall's hand.

"S-Shut up!" She didn't trust the two kids enough to get close to her. She glared at the surrounding people, but the effect she wanted isn't what she got.

Many of the guys swooned with hearts in their eyes, saying something about a "serious _Onee-sama_ , fuuah!" "Notice me, Senpai!" or something along those lines. Girls either swooned right along the guys, muttering something similar if not the same thing or rushed towards her to take pictures, only to stop a few meters away from her small spell, driving them away. She wasn't allowed to act rashly in Yaska's territory anyways, but she was sure she wasn't causing any harm.

"So- _tan_ , Sera- _tan_! Let's get a move on!" Rias ran ahead, laughing right alongside her black-haired best friend, Sona.

...

" _So-tan_..." Seated besides Serafall, Rias drifted to sleep upon an exclusively Japanese pillow with the figure, "Magic Girl X - Bunny!" whoever that was.

They were on the train back to the old-age Hell. Boring as it was, Serafall was still awake only because Sona kept bothering her.

Serafall nodded to everything Sona said, barely paying attention to the girl.

— **!**

However, her "attention" spiked when she sensed something closing in towards the train, more specifically for her.

The train suddenly skidded to a stop and cut Rias' sleep short. Sona, utterly confused and a bit afraid, simply looked up to her sister for comfort and her response.

Serafall glanced back to the girls, before she shot out her seat, throwing both arms up.

" _Shielding!_ " Instantly, the train car was encased within her greatly enforced ice.

* **Crrk**!* The ice was still holding but the noise of it cracking against an attack was undeniable.

Serafall's lips slipped into a deep frown, sensing a familiar signature and attack. Akin to a hiss, she disgustedly spoke her last name. " _Leviathan_!" However, she wasn't appointing herself, but the person who held that name since birth and a direct descendant to the lineage.

The air around her began chilling as she released her intense, icy aura. From her bored expression, a battle-scarred face glared towards the two cowering children. Feeling a bit ashamed at herself, she glanced away before speaking to them.

"Stay here, don't move."

They nodded, but she was already gone.

...

" _You!_ " Serafall emerged, standing atop her ice, her unhidden—unbridle—fury even to a point that it caused her brainless "rival" to flinch. " _You—You_!"

If it weren't for Katerea being a selfish _bitch_ , Serafall wouldn't be in this place in the first place! Her and her stupid greedy _shit_! All because there was _some_ talk about of Serafall being stronger than she was. Then, to justify her actions to her followers, Katerea spoke about some _bullshit_ about a rebellion that Serafall was pulling to overthrow and change the devil society. Sure, Serafall wanted to change the "system" but being accused of some crazy _shit_ she has never done? What _bullshit_! _Who even cares about being "pure?" What are we? Fucking Angels?_ Why does it matter? It shouldn't, especially after the "Great War."

She flared her power in unbridled rage. After all these years, she was going to kill this _bitch_!

Katerea Leviathan flinched at the sudden amount of devil energy. Only a small moment later, she regained herself. She did have that "power," after all.

"Today is the day that I'll take my rightful title!"

That only increased Serafall's glare. "Title" that, "title" this. It's just a stupid thing she never wanted and only cared to keep it because it had more pros than the brainless and petty cons and she didn't like having useless people above her; the stupid power-freaks of elders didn't count. She could scare them in submission, if she wanted to.

" _I'm going to kill you._ " Her voice was an icy whisper.

The brown-haired woman laughed into her hands like some conceited _bitch_. It pissed Serafall to no end. All she wanted was peace—then, peace to play with her sister, so she could make sure no one, especially Sona, became like herself.

"Ho ho ho! You will be powerless in the face of my power!" A black tattoo crawled up her forearm, extending past her neck, where it split three ways. One went down her chest and another went down to the other arm. The last circled around her next, split off from the rest of the elongated snake tattoo. The head stopped once it reached the end.

Like Serafall's ice, Katerea summoned water, darken to a dark grey, in the form of tridents, swords and other bladed weapons.

"Be glad! Your sacrifice shall spark the new beginning—"

"Heh." Serafall chuckled at the woman's stupidity. Water was the first thing Serafall had mastered, though in necessity. And to add to that, she had _herself_ in the air.

The aquatic weapons twisted in some kind of perverse dance, surrounding the "true" Leviathan to form a bubble around her.

"What! What is this!" Spreading her hands out, she was unable to force the bubble outward or to pop. Even with the power of the infinite Dragon God backing her. Just how much power did her "enemy" hold? It pissed her off. Katerea was sure as hell that she was stronger! She was going to change the devil populace but taking down the "fake" Satans! Couldn't anyone understand that?! It was _hers_! It was her rightful throne to take not to aspire!

 _Change of plans then!_ Her arms and legs morphed, gracelessly, forming tentacles. She was going to use them to attack the bubble and use brunt force to stop the accursed "faker!" Serafall wasn't known for her hand-to-hand or close combat skills.

Only for the bubble invert inwards in the appendages' path, thus spikes met disgusting flesh.

Katerea bit down, forcing herself not to yell at the pain, as she withdrew her tentacles.

" _You're dead._ " Her arm was straight, out and pointing towards the opposing woman. Her hand twitched and threatened to close.

"— _Onee-sama_!" Both parties looked towards the shivering and panting black-haired girl. However, Katerea took the Serafall's sign of weakness to escape, but not without leaving something for Serafall to remember.

She ripped off the tentacle and it became sharpened like a spear. Finally, with a heave, she thrusted. "Here!" With that, she teleported away.

"Move, you idiot!" Serafall pushed the girl out of the way but it swerved, curving its shape, around past Serfall and towards the frightened girl. _Damn it!_ " _Shielding!_ "

A block of ice surrounded the offending appendage. However, it began cracking as the limb vigorously shook, still trying to pierce the girl.

The quick ice didn't hold the appendage any longer, Serafall frowned before her body became clear water, shocking her younger sister.

The water started to slowly dissolve the tentacle as it absorbed further into its—her—depths.

Not even her fellow Satans knew of that ability, [ **Sheer** ]. It was same as Sirzechs' true form as it took her inherited powers and became her "form." She wasn't really too sure why she had it or how to explain it but she didn't like outwardly showing it. To a point where no one but her family knew of her form.

She had no feet, hands, or clothing, causing the extra water to increase her height and she was see-through like a blue-tinted window as she allowed her illusion to fall.

Her liquid allowed her to dissolve anything that touches or enters, similar to Sirzechs' power of Destruction, and she always floated above any surface. Any liquid becomes a part of her and if she doesn't reacquire her original amount, the amount she had before transforming, she "shrinks," which explains her current petite state. In addition, any part or her whole body could flatten and/or divide, without pain. However, the only magic she was able to cast was reconnecting her body, turning her body—attached or not—into ice, which rarely melted, and back, instantly.

Using the property of her weird liquid, she could also change the way light reflected off her, giving her the "illusion" of her usual image, so she didn't need to needlessly use her magical capacity to hold up an illusion. She does have a magical "container" but it's rather small compared to first rate devils. To make up for that hides a part of her in the air around her (also explaining her petite size), and uses that to freeze or dissolve opponents, whenever she decides not to use her devilish powers.

She could be ripped, tore or explode into a billion pieces and live. She _can't_ die either, no matter what, because she keeps a part of her away hidden, so if need be, her consciousness would travel to that isolated container. Her regeneration didn't rely on anything, except for the will to reattach her body, though she doesn't need to. As her true state, she doesn't have a time limit. It was rather the opposite, she couldn't keep up her false devil form as her powers were eating away at her clothing, which only seem to tire her out as she had to waste her magical capabilities until she decided to master her "power" so that she "form" clothes around herself.

"... _O-Onee-sama_?" Oh, she was rather scary in this form also, as her aura weren't held back any more. And the stuff around her... melted away, though slowly, despite her natural detestation of heat.

" **One second**." She glanced towards her sister, realizing something. Like the rest of the main Sitri family, her aura, or dangerous body didn't affect them. She... forgot... after being away from them for so long that she didn't have to push away... her family.

She pushed that thought away and forced her body to transform. Like ice, she shimmered as solid surfaces appeared, until they vanish, only for her usual appearance to take its place.

"A..." She paused, seeing her sister teary eyes.

" _Onee-sama_!" Latching herself to her sister's legs, Sona cried out in relief, unknowing to the danger, though only so, if she wasn't Serafall's sister.

Serafall only sighed, waving her hand to make the ice disappear around them.

She stared down to the small girl. "Come on, you're a smart girl, why'd you follow me?" The odd answer surprised her.

Sona yelled seriously, "I'm a magical girl too! I can help Sera- _tan_!"

Unknowingly, a small smile crept up her face. Serafall missed having the same innocence.

 _Maybe... just maybe..._

Then, from that day forth, Sona came to play with Serafall when neither of them wasn't busy.  
...Well, until Sona decided " _yuri-yuri_ ," alongside a few other things, wasn't fun anymore...

* * *

... **Years Later**

"Stupid Trihexa..." Serafall muttered under her breath when she wanted to say many other things.

"— _O-Onee-sama_!" Serafall's eyes widen at the sound of a certain someone's voice. She turned and saw Sona stumble to reach her. Serafall honestly believed her beloved younger sister wouldn't have come. However, here she was, regardless of her prior thoughts.

Sona stumbled again but looked as if she would, that time, fall. Thus, Serafall caught up to her to catch her, easily, and didn't hug Sona, surprising the latter. "S-So-" Serafall hesitated because she wasn't sure how to address her. "S-Sona, what are you doing here?"

Sona threw her head up. It was after that moment, Serafall noticed the... _Were those tears?_ She noticed tears beneath Sona's glasses.

"Don't go!" Serafall blinked in utter surprise. "Don't go! Please, please don't go!" Finally, after all these years, it was Sona that hugged her without Serafall having to 'force' her into returning it. " _ **Onee-chan**_! Please don't go!"

Serafall blinked away her own forming tears. She shivered, not at her own _cold_ , but at... something she couldn't really explain. "...Sona..."

Sona removed herself from the hug and grabbed her smaller yet older sister's shoulders. " _Onee-chan_ , I-I," the young woman racked her mind for anything. "I can think of s-something. T-To stop Trihexa!" The girl nodded inwardly, "I c-can think of something, I'm s-smart like you said, right? Right!?"

Despite her wishes, Serafall withdrew from her sister, regretfully. _Things... never go my way..._

 _It was all so stupid._

What had she done to deserve this?

Serafall, regretfully, could probably think of a few things.

 _But, why... Why did it come to this?_

"Sona, I have to do this." Her voice was firm regardless of her ill will in using it, especially at that moment—to her sister. She smiled, although weakly, "So, let your beloved Onee-sama," s _acrifice myself for the last time,_ "go defeat Trihexa, okay?"

Sona wanted to, so badly until it was at a point where it hurt, believe her older sister alongside with various other people _would_ defeat Trihexa, who came back stronger than before God (the ache felt like nothing) had seal it. But, there was an underlying fact that it was a being that rivaled _The_ Great Red in terms of strength, ability and durability, where even if all things weaker than Ouroboros Dragon God couldn't even hope to greatly damage it, much less defeat it. What could they do?

" _Onee-chan_ , y-you can't!" _You can't defeat Trihexa, sacrifice yourself, go die, leave me; I won't let you!_ "I-I have a plan! U-Uh, Ophis a-a-and," she struggled to remember Ophis' counterpart in her hurried demeanor, "L-Lilth, we can get them to... s-seal Trihexa! Y-Yeah!" Her plan was sound. She nodded at her conclusion yet she didn't know the plan or the problem. Ophis and Lilth _can't_... at least not yet, and probably would not ever.

Serafall wanted to smile at the determination her beloved imouto was showing. However, she sadly couldn't. Her head shook as tears piled up, barely refusing to fall. She tried her best to smile. "So- _tan_ ," her voice was small, and lost all firmness, "we have to stall Trihexa for them to regain their power, together." If that was the plan, anyways...

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Serafall drew Sona back into a hug. "I promise to come back." Yet, they both knew, knew so bluntly, that she wasn't.

"Y-Y-You c-can't—" A swift spell voided Sona's consciousness. And yet she managed to mumble one last thing. "... _I won't forgive you, Onee-chan_."

 _...I don't forgive myself, either..._

"Leviathan- _sama_..." It was Saji spoke as he finally caught up to his master and unknowingly, Serafall.

Serafall let her tears fall. Yet despite what she was doing, she smiled, albeit sadly, towards the boy. "I-I... shouldn't be crying." She wiped tears, yet they just kept coming. "Saji," Barely, the said male realized that she didn't use "Sa- _tan_ " or add the suffix _-kun_ or _-chan_ , "please take care of Sona for me, would ya'?" She stuck her arms out with Sona's lying unconscious on them.

Slowly, Saji took her beloved master. "Leviathan—"

"Call me Serafall, at least this _one_ time." He wasn't sure if it was a command, but slowly, decided he would comply, after all, this was one of her last requests, if what he recalled was correct.

"S... _Serafall_ ," The boy paused, unsure what he should say, besides the _lying_ obvious. He wanted to encourage her, but it was wrong if he did so, they both understood that. "...E-Everyone will miss you."

Her eyes widen. Her face burned with yet more tears streaming down her young face. She wanted giggle at his words, he seemed to cared a lot, to point that he thought of something that she hadn't. But did no such thing as she fell to her knees in despair.

There were many things she wanted to do. She, so deeply, wanted to fall in love like Sirzechs and Grayfia or even like her own sister, though Sona never said anything about it. She wanted to play with her sister for all of eternity. She wanted to tease her sister, with all that _yuri-yuri_. She wanted to do many things. However, could not, because this was her fate, to sacrifice herself, but this time, it was her ultimate sacrifice.

She became "Leviathan," but at what cost? Her innocence, her dreams, her freedom.

Yet, hopefully, it wasn't at the cost of her sister's and those her sister treasured and held dear.

She bit her cheek as a sense of bitterness fell over her. She was a bit jealous, though with heavy and shameful guilt. _S-Stupid title of Envy_...

Saji felt tears at his eyes, it didn't sit right that she, and many others, had to sacrifice themselves for him and much more people. He was powerless to them stop them and the foe that needed to be stopped. He tried to get closer to help her stand but she stopped him with a hand and met his troubled grey eyes with her guilty amethyst eyes.

"I..." She wiped at her face. "I... I-I—" She struggled to speak, as her chest heaved and her throat tighten with waterlessness, despite her bodily condition. "I—"

"I will miss _everyone_ too." She couldn't help it; she just had to get away.

* **Fsssk**!* In a magical circle, her body was transported to her castle.

...

She stood before her many photos, many of which contained her sister, the Sitri Clan's Heir. On her desk, she picked up one image, randomly, and out of the various ones littering her intricate elven-wood desk.

It was her smiling beside a young and cheerful Sona, on a nice and clear summer day, probably in Japan, if she could remember correctly. The photo caused her to smile, though full of bitterness. Shortly, after some thought, her vision blurred as her eyes yielded yet more tears.

 _Why did it come to this?_

Grasping the picture tightly, she made sure not to crumple or damage the picture as she fell to her knees. It made her mad with sadness and anger that she could no longer see the picture... see her sister. It was her sister who brought back the life into her eyes. It was she who gave her meaning when it felt apart all around her in ruins. It was her sister who changed her and first brought a real, genuine smile to her face without feeling awkward.

However, to be unable to see that person, unable to come back to that person, unable to play with that person?

She... couldn't have that. But that person would definitely never forgive her either way... Serafall could only hope she would one day understand. ...Sona was a smart girl after all. _Like I told her, like she said._

Yet, that didn't change that fact, she wouldn't be able to see her sister... or the change Sona would unquestionably bring. It was just who her sister was, and Serafall couldn't feel prouder at that since that was what she wanted also. However... it was, yet another reminder of her fate, without the _yuri-yuri_... without Serafall.

Serafall felt herself bite down against her cheeks, her nervous habit. It was getting closer, the time to trap themselves within a separate space with the monstrous and unstoppable being called "Trihexa."

 _To repent, I must do this..._

Yet, doubt started to corner her.

 _What if..._ She didn't want to finish the thought. She couldn't chicken out now, she was a faction leader—but, damn it, she didn't feel like one. She felt like... a scared little girl, something she never felt till... _then_.  
...

...  
" _Serafall_... Serafall, wake up." The voice was serious with a profound burden. It was—she could faintly recognize—Sirzechs' voice.

 _I-I... I fell asleep...?_

"...Sirzechs?" Slowly, she detached herself from the floor with her arms shaking weakly.

"It's almost time." He did not offer pity nor disappointment. After all, he was probably holding the same things as she was; he _did_ have a childish sister—similar to her own—but he also had a loving wife, a budding child and an indomitable younger brother-in-law, after all. The pain of losing them was probably four times as greater than her own hurting. He was going to lose more than she was, and yet here he was, no sign of sadness, anger, and envy—there was nothing, at least, within his expression and voice.

Nonetheless, she could sense his hurting behind his infamous crimson eyes. He was probably hiding it for her sake and many others, mostly likely his loving family, who probably hunted him down to impede him, as Sona did.

"...Sirzechs." Her lips curved into a frown.

He flinched as he was embraced by her smaller figure.

"T... Thank you." If he could hide it—fight it, and face it—she could and would have to, but she willed herself let go of that _self_ for that one moment. Her fresh tears probably stained his armor.

They were silent for a few moments, before Sirzechs silently drew up a circle to teleport underneath them.

"...It was the least I could do." His humbleness did allow him to say more, take credit or give her more, besides a whisper so low, she swore she was imagining things, " _Thank you_."

...

Her clothing was replaced by armor that she once wore a few times during the 'civil war' versus the 'Old Satan Faction.' She smiled grimly at the realization, "This brings back memories."

She stood face to her peerage, who, minus her [Queen], returned her frowning smile with one of their own.

They parted, allowing her to lead them in the march to the _peak of the desolated hill_. It was littered with bodies that belonged to Sirzechs and his peerage, minus his [Queen] and wife, Grayfia. Fablium and his peerage—minus his [Queen]—appeared soon after, Serafall's manifestation.

Shortly after, a circle for teleportation materialized, and out of it, emerged Azazel, and near him was his brothers, Michael with his [Brave Saints]—including Dulio Gesualdo, [Heaven's Trump Card]—with the exception of Irina, Rapheal and his own group without his [Ace], and Uriel who also left behind his [Ace].

As the perverted joker he was, Azazel tried to make everyone unwind with a not-so funny joke. "The last peace meeting?"

It caused many [Evil Piece] and [Brave Saint] members to frown, and do the opposite of relaxing.

Azazel didn't say anything afterwards and looked away to the rising and barely visible "Sun" in Hell. Sighing softly, he gathered his seriousness as they all waited for the rest of "sacrifice" group to join them.

A Norse portal appeared, only to be shortly followed by a Greek one and a Hindu one.

From the Norse's portal, in full body armor that matched his not-so old body, Odin's appearance caused many people to blink in surprise at Odin's manifestation. _It seemed he survived "Ragnarok..."_ Six armored Gods with steeled expressions trailed slowly after him.

The Greek portal had Zeus, and ten other Gods, each and every one of them seizing a grim expression that only seemed to dim the serious atmosphere. They, too, yielded and picked up various armors and weapons that were only told/known through diverse fables and myths.

The Hindu's purple doorway first allowed the Hindu Creation God, Brahma, emerged, followed by his brother, the Supreme God, Vishnu. They were some of the predecessors of the Heavenly King, Indra. Their last brother of the trio was Shiva, who by Azazel, was told to be a backup plan alongside the Shinto pantheon in case they... _were_ not sufficient in stopping Trihexa. Following the old Hindu Gods were seven gods, who expressions didn't help with lessening the dense and almost seeable mood.

Brahma spoke, sagely, seeing that they were the last to arrive, though not late, "This is all of us."

Zeus nodded, "It would seem so." His words seemed to spark his armor as it shocked the air around him. However, the ones around him were unaffected, showing his masterful control over his main element and his will to hurt only the foe.

It also sparked the energy release of those within his faction, as if it were their command to do so.

Odin, glaring at nothing but the horizon with his one eye, spoke as one of the oldest and wisest among them; his usual, nonchalant and perverted conduct was all but gone, "It's a shame." Everyone knew what the Old Norse God was talking about. He was one of many who looked forward to the new generation and their rapid growth. Yet, all of which who were present would never be able to see the beautiful future.

However, he didn't really have a qualm with his sacrifice, as he was old enough, and had more than enough great, great, great... great children. The only regrets he truly had been that he would not been present to see them persevere and the fact that he wouldn't see the recreation of his home world.

 _Freya... I hope I'll see you..._ Odin glanced towards the 'sky.' While it didn't show, his wife's death did greatly impact him.

Azazel seemed almost sad, unlike his usual laidback self, as he watched the great All-Father Odin. He pushed Odin's actions away, after all, Azazel could relate to losing someone, before he allowed himself to say with an edge, "It is." Azazel was one of small few that had a big hand in training the upcoming generation. He also had met many of them, and grown attached. He had a hand in shaping the future, or the future... without... those who weren't present. _At least_ , he bitterly began in his head, _I would be able to join my many brothers and sisters that fell when Trihexa assaulted the Grigori or during the Great War_.

Everyone watched the God's Heir, Michael, release his magnificent and divine golden wings as he took a step towards the circles the faction leaders unintentionally made. "This is... our last." He stopped, allowing everyone to absorb his words. "We all may not have been on good terms in the far and recent past, but, I believe this is a sign of the serene and near future."

Odin and Brahma let out a sudden snort. However, only Odin explained why. "It's just... that only the younger ones would say something like that aloud." All the "older" people present allowed a small smile to overtake their faces for only they could understand.

Sirzechs was about to step forth, but was surprised to a pause when Serafall did. Then, he smiled knowingly. _She_ _was_ _the Satan in charge of foreign affairs, after all..._

As she completed the circle the faction heads made, she thrusted her wand out towards the center, flaring her devilish powers, not backing down to the Heavenly powers around her. "As one of the Sins 'incarnate'," she released a great smile. "I _thank_ you all."

The leaders blinked then smirked. "Us, old ones, can't lose to you younglings." In perfect harmony, the rest of the circle swung down their legendary weapons.

In various languages, they said the same thing, as one. " _Stand, and do not fall_."

[ _It is time._ ]

They parted and walked to the dark side of the hill in a line. Behind them, the "Sun" had rose just barely over the hill, where they had just enough lighting for a picture.

A path of numerous teleportation circles that moved towards them stopped the group at a distance, but they didn't stop out of fright or surprise, but because they agreed on something.

Behind them and at the top, Grayfia stood, holding a small but momentous camera. Her expression was blank, as it always was when she was fulfilling her maid duties. But, everyone knew she was hurting also.

Turning around, they made many faces that should be their last seen forever to come.

Serafall, despite her inner pain, smiled widely and cutely, bringing up a "V," made from her fingers, to her face. Her notorious wand besides her, in her left hand, was swung out towards the camera.

" _Glory_!"

 _I'll... miss everyone._

A flash went off, blindingly, annoyingly yet beautifully because it was something that would forever hold their blissful image.

The circles finally reached them, as stood bright for the picture. The circles glowed, readying the path to the distant and isolated space.

' _...I won't forgive you, Onee-chan...'_

 _I hope you'll forgive me...  
_ She knew she wouldn't be coming back.

 _Your monster of a sister.  
_ She knew she wouldn't be redeeming herself.

 _I have to do this...  
_ She knew she couldn't back down.

 _...Sona..._

They were gone, never to be heard from again.

 _I'm sorry  
—I won't be coming back this time...  
_— _I have to fight for all of eternity._

* * *

 _"I shall be hope."  
_ Now, now, don't be alone to cope.  
I may be a devil—Sin,  
But, this is _your_ time to begin.

Please, continue your life, Sona, my muffin!  
You go get that husband!  
I'll still love you!  
But,  
* _Grabs at a tissue_ *  
I'll be sad 'cause I won't be the one you woo~

* * *

|:[ **"** **Serafall Tribute** **"** ]:|

 **Vorpal** : _I always wanted indulging into these ideas (mostly the not-so canonical ones)... especially after reading the spoilers. I might continue this doing it from either Sirzechs' or Grayfia's point of view.  
"Gods," even this made me sad, and I wrote it (I shouldn't even being working on this). Editing: Some?_

 _I was_ _ **so**_ _tempted to have Great Red come down and take down Trihexa...  
"Damn it DxD, where's my happy ending?"_

[Words: 7,244]

|:[Serafall's Redemption]:|

"...We keep this love **In a photograph** ,  
 **we** made these memories for ourselves,  
where our eyes **are** never closing,  
hearts are **never** broken,  
and time's forever **frozen** still...  
you won't ever be _**alone**_..."  
 _"Wait for me to come home_."

{ _Photograph_ (Lyrics) –Ed Sheeren}


End file.
